


Take Care of You

by tennesseebigfoot



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Minor mention of Chad, Non-Canon Relationship, Orihime dirty talk, Smut, but it should be, commission, i wrote this while listening to honeymoon avenue, this is pretty hot ngl, very intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebigfoot/pseuds/tennesseebigfoot
Summary: Dr. Ishida is exhausted after his shift, and his wife just wants to take care of him.A commission, see the notes for details!
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Take Care of You

“Dr. Ishida?” The nurse shook his shoulders, ever so lightly as to not completely disturb him, “Dr. Ishida? Are you awake?”

Uryuu stirred, slowly moving as he sat up from his desk, “yes, I’m awake, pardon me, I dozed off.”

“It’s fine.” The nurse seemed to blush under his gaze, “I was simply handing you this paperwork from the head nurse, it’s a bit late.”

He took the papers in his skilled fingers, eyebrows knit in concentration as he read over them, “I see, well, thank you, nurse.” She bowed, exiting the room, ever so flushed by the presence of the head doctor, just being in his office was enough to bring anyone to their knees.

Uryuu stood up, quick to grab his things, he was exhausted- another 30-hour shift, the last 20 minutes spent doing paperwork in his office (until he fell asleep of course). His small surge of energy at the thought of going home to a loving embrace was enough to push him out of his office and down the hallway, giving small waves to the nurses who seemed just as tired.

The Quincy rubbed his neck, finding himself speeding up as he approached the parking garage. In his mind, flashes of gorgeous ginger hair danced, delicate features, and joyous smiles pulled him away from his hospital stresses and into a euphoric mind.

The vehicle rumbled under him as he waved to the security guard, his phone poised in front of the radio, “call my wife.”

The robotic voice responded, “calling _My Wife_.”

He couldn’t help the small smile on his features, delighted at the way the words still sounded so beautiful coming out of his mouth, _my wife_.

“Hello?” Her voice filled the car, just as lilting and curious as always, though he knew it was simply the way she spoke- it was one of the many things he loved about her.

“Hey, I’m on my way home.”

“Oh, that’s great! Are you okay? Do you want me to run a bath?” She sounded so worried, so caring, the envelope of warmth in his chest bloomed.

“You don’t have to do all that, honestly, you should be sleeping.” Now it was his turn to worry.

“How could I sleep knowing you’d be on your way home soon? You must be tired, don’t worry! I even made dinner.” Her voice picked up again, he bit back his comment about take-out, she went on, “its mango-habanero curry served with Nacho cheese! Chad stopped by earlier and gave me the idea!”

“Chad gave you the idea to make mango-habanero curry?”

“Well not exactly,” she giggled, “just get home! I’ll let you go! I love you!”

“I love you too.” He chuckled, clicking off the call, his tastebuds tingling nervously at what his wife may have made for him, but knowing him- he’d eat it anyway.

It wasn’t long before he pulled into the driveway, his drowsiness had come back with a vengeance, all he wanted now was rest, rest, and an embrace from the woman he called home. He closed the door of the car, footsteps dragging behind as he unlocked the front door and hung his lab-coat over the hanger. He looked around, it was unfamiliarly quiet as he pulled off his shoes, “Orihime?! I’m home!”

He sniffed around, there was no scent of curry anywhere, even as he walked further toward the kitchen, “Orihime?!”

“I’m here! I’m here! Welcome home!” She came skipping from the hall, her bright smile and even brighter locks bouncing with each step, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the doctor into a tight and loving embrace followed by a kiss.

Uryuu found himself melting into the kiss, the passionate and fiery lip-lock spilling every emotion over the last 30 hours into it. His hand rested on her waist, fingers clutching her as though if he let go she would disappear from his hold. They finally broke away, begrudgingly needing air.

“I missed you.” The words left his breathless mouth, deep blue eyes gazing into her round brown ones.

“I missed you too.” She seemed to simply gaze at him for a moment, enraptured in taking him in and admiring his soft features, “oh! Come on!”

“Where?”

She winked back at her husband, pulling his hand toward their shared bedroom, “I know you’re tired so-” she pushed the bathroom door, an arm still open in order to present the full bath in front of them, “-let me help you relax.”

“Orihime…” he smiled softly, her small gesture of love and appreciation still digging deep holes in his heart- holes he’ll never fill and is choosing not to, because she’ll be there making them, finding her place deep in his own. He was pulled from his thoughts by her voice.

“Get in!”

“What about dinner?”

“You can eat it after! Come on, relax.” She kissed his cheek before leaving the bathroom, “I’ll be right back.”

He sighed, smelling the lavender that wafted in the steam above the tub, quickly he undressed, now eager to enter the bath she prepared for him- and _only_ him. His toes dipped first before his entire body found its place in the warmth of the water, he groaned at the complete and utter euphoria he felt as his limbs rested and aches began to subside; if he wasn’t careful, he would fall asleep.

It was when he began to drift off he felt two delicate hands on his shoulders, he hummed leaning back into her touch.

“How do you feel?” She asked, her nimble fingers moving down his arms, “better?”

“Better, much better now that you’re here.” He rested his head against her, she giggled, moving further and further down until her hands found a familiar and alluring place. His breath hitched as her fingers wrapped around his member under the water.

“I want to help, you work so hard all day, shouldn’t you get a break too?” She whispered into his ear, he moaned as she began to make quick work of giving him an erection.

“Orihi-” he couldn’t finish his sentence as another moan rumbled out of his chest.  
“Hmm? Use your words, my love.” She smiled against him, moving her hand faster, “tell me how good you feel.”

Her way with words when they got intimate turned him on to no absolute end, “i-it feels so good.” One of his hands went to her head, angling it to pull her into a kiss, moaning into her mouth as she pumped faster, the water dangerously close to spilling over the edge.

He gasped, feeling his release spill out of him and into the water, his face flushed as she kept going, riding him out until he was satisfied, “are you feeling better?”

He nodded, “yes, but, what about you?”

She giggled at his flushed appearance, “I’m sure the doctor can figure something out when he’s done in here.” Another passionate kiss and she seemed to dance out of the room, hair-clips shining in the light.

This new yearning filled the Quincy, and he stepped out of the tub, on his way to claim the beauty who wooed him so. Once he entered the bedroom, he saw her fixing the bed, pulling the apron over her head, and putting it aside, “all done?”

“All done.” He hadn’t even bothered to get dressed, simply sauntering toward her in his towel, and laying her down on the bed, “now let me, take care of _you_.”

She smiled down at him, helping as she pushed down her skirt and undergarment, he met her halfway, cutting off her movements with a kiss, pushing into her mouth, tongues dancing in a feverish rhythm before moving back down. He wasted no time, tongue circling her clit as two skilled fingers found their way inside her.

She moaned, “keep g-going, right there.” Her encouragement fueled him, his free hand moved up the bed, clasping hers in an intimate need. His lips began to suck the bundle of nerves, focused fingers curling inside of her and beckoning inside of her, moving at a comfortable pace.

“You’re doing so good, I l-love you so much.” She whimpered, her other hand now digging into his locks, legs wrapping around his head, “keep going, I’m almost there.”

She squeezed his hand tighter, egging him on. He began moving his fingers faster, a flurry of movements as her moans became louder and louder. She was beginning to feel the familiar overwhelming sensation, it started at the pit of her stomach, “I’m almost- you’re doing so good!”  
Her orgasm washed over her, Uryuu further licked and relished in her juices, his eyes fluttering up to see her in absolute ecstasy. Her eyes were shut tight, and her usual smile was even wider as she arched off the bed, “I love you so much!”

He finally pulled away, and just as quick, Orihime had removed her remaining clothes, quickly pulling her husband onto the bed and into a passionate kiss, tongues moving against each other in a never-ending battle, “I want you inside of me.”

Uryuu found himself nodding, completely under her control, wrapped around her finger, his dick hard once more, he lined up against her folds before pushing in. Their moans intertwining into a sweet symphony of love, “oh god!”

Orihime pulled him down, her forehead against his, “move, move my love.”

He began moving his hips, in and out of her at a slow pace, relishing at the moment of full and complete intimacy, her leg kicked up and pulled him tighter, “Uryuu, I love you so much.”

“What do you want?” He managed to ask, still slowly pumping in and out of her.

“Move faster.” She moaned out, an arm clutching his shoulder as he pulled out before snapping back in, hips hitting hers much faster than before, he moaned loudly.

“That’s right, moan for me, tell me how much you want me.” She moved a hand to cup his face, his eyes now pouring into hers, “I want to hear you.”

“I want you, I always want you.” His head ducked down and began lapping at her nipple, sucking at the sensitive nub.

“Oh, yes! Right there, you feel so good, touch me, please!” She was practically yelling, his hand sank down and once again attacked her sensitive clit. She moaned again, feeling her release once more as well as his.

“Are you almost there?” He pulled away, once again his forehead against hers.

“Y-yes, don’t stop! It feels so good!” She began thrusting up to meet him, his own impending release, movements quickly becoming sloppy as she spoke, “cum inside me.”

He nodded, finally getting sent over the edge, spilling inside of her, still thrusting his hips to ride out his orgasm.

“Uryuu!” She yelled, her own release mixing with his, the overwhelming sensation causing her to completely tremble with pleasure, whimpers began to exit her mouth as he pulled away from his fingers and gave one last thrust, simply taking rest inside of her, before pulling away and laying down next to his lover.

Their chests heaved up and down, both settling from their highs, he quickly reached into the bedside table, taking some wipes. He reached over to clean her before she stopped him, “I’ve got it, you should rest.”

His face fell, “you can’t be serious.”

“I am.” She smiled at him, slipping the wipes from his hand and cleaning herself, once finished she threw her legs over the side, “I’ll be back, stay there!” She skipped to the bathroom, tossing away the wipes and relieving herself. Uryuu found himself simply missing her presence, even if she was only a few feet away. The door to the bathroom opened again, his smile returned.

Uryuu watched her walk across the room, before slipping back into bed, she beamed, “all done!”

“All done?” He pushed further confirmation.

She buried her head against his chest, “mhmm, oh wait what about dinner?” He gave her a small chuckle, shaking his head before he reached over, turning off the lamp, and wrapping his own spent limbs around her.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He mumbled into her hair.

“Anything for you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! [@tennessebigfoot](https://twitter.com/tennessebigfoot?s=20)


End file.
